bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Beef at the Royal Diner
This is the sixteenth episode of the tenth season of Bones. Summary A body is found in a shallow grave at a local park, two days dead but already eighty percent decomposed thanks to corrosive chemicals the murderer poured on the body. Signs of kidney and pancreas transplants help ID the victim as popular celebrity chef and food critic Chili Reuben, who had a TV show on which he reviewed various greasy spoon diners. He had been in D.C. recently to film a new episode, and the Jeffersonian team must search for clues in the local restaurants he had been reviewing. When evidence points to the Royal Diner, Brennan and Booth's favorite eatery – and the only place in D.C. Reuben had given a negative review – the two must risk their status as favored patrons by questioning the staff. Suspects include the TV show's producer, the show's shady sound guy, a bartender Reuben fought with the last time he was seen alive... and, of course, the staff of the Royal Diner. Meanwhile, Hodgins sells his new invention for millions, Clark attempts to assuage Cam's worries about Arastoo's safety while he's away in Iran, and Brennan creates an anatomically correct song to help Christine learn about the bones in the human body. Cast Main Cast *Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel *Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz *Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne *Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin *Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor *James Aubrey- John Boyd Intern of the Week *Eugene Byrd as Clark Edison Guest Cast *Mike Starr as Frankie Cooper *Jimmy Smagula as Chili Reuben *Nicole Sullivan as Joanne DeMarco *Adam Shapiro as Kenneth Morton *Rico E. Anderson as Sergeant Kilgore *Kurt Fuller as Sid Lauren *Brian Robinson as Glen Fisher *Sunnie Pelant as Christine Booth *Nikea Gamby-Turner as Kelly McMahon *Noel Guglielmi as Logan Manzes *Kelly Schumann as Susan Bowles Featured Music Notes * This episode (the 206th in the series overall) marks the series becoming the longest-running one-hour-long drama series produced by 20th Century Fox Television. To celebrate this all 206 bones in the human body are mentioned. *During Brennan's correction of Christine's anatomy song, she lists the hyoid as a part of the chest. This is incorrect - the hyoid is a U-shaped bone in the neck that supports the tongue. Quotes *Brennan: We're a good team, Clark. Edison: Yes, we are, but it kind of weirds me out when you refer to me by my first name...Temperance. Brennan: Hmmm, I thought you couldn't bring yourself to use mine. Edison: Yeah, I gave it a shot. I got to tell you, it hurt a little bit. *Cam, overhearing Brennan rapping: Very nice, Dr. Brennan. I had no idea you were so talented. Brennan: Well, yes. Sometimes I surprise myself. Gallery Bones ep1016-sc3 0005 hires1.jpg Bones ep1016-sc3 0017 hires1.jpg Bones ep1016-sc3 0186 hires1.jpg Bones ep1016-sc3 0304 hires1.jpg Bones Ep1016-Sc12 1498 hires1.jpg Bones Ep1016-Sc12 1654 hires1.jpg Bones Ep1016-Sc22 1059 hires1.jpg Bones Ep1016-Sc22 1286 hires1.jpg Bones Ep1016-Sc22 1393 hires1.jpg Video Gallery Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes